The Days I Forgot
by Thalia Mellark
Summary: After 15 years Katniss finally agrees on having kids because she knows she won't lose them. Or so she thought, until her daughter "Iris Mellark" dies in a car crash only 12 years later. Like everyone else she gets added to the book. But she isn't as easy to release...What happens when 4 years later, a 16 year old with amnesia flips their world upside-down? *Written in Iris's P.O.V*
1. Amnesia

A soft groan escapes my mouth. _Where am I_? My eyelids are heavy, and I feel as if the world is spinning round._ Where am I?_ I repeat. When my eyes come into focus I scan my surroundings. I'm in a white room, only a white bed in the middle and some tubes connecting my arm with a big machine to my right. Aside from that I can see a white door at the other side of the room. _Why am I here? Where is my...Family? Who is my family?_ A sudden fear over takes me. I don't...I don't remember. Anything.

_Am I not supposed to remember? _Suddenly a man comes through the once closed door.

"See you finally woke up sweetheart!" The man laughs. _WHO IS HE_? My eyes fly everywhere. I wanna flee, like a wild animal would. Run away. Hide. But I can't. No way out but the door. Would I make it to the door? Would he catch me? "Don't even think about it sweetheart..." Am I that predictable? His laughter overcomes any other sound in this place "...You can't stand up yet. Your not fully recovered yet."

Recovered? What is he talking about? Recovering from what? I stare at him, bewildered.

"I? Recovered from what? Was I in an accident? Who are you? Where am I?" All these questions rush out of my mouth. He suddenly goes sad.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Answer my other questions first..." I say cautiously Thats when the man losses it. He begins talking to himself and pacing around the room. Has he gone mad?

"I shouldn't of let myself put my hopes up. They warned me this could happen. That she wouldn't remember Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Haymitch I thought you had learned to not care. I thought you knew by now."

"Haymitch? Your name is Haymitch?" He turns, seeming to have just noticed I was still there.

"Yeah...Haymitch Albernathy." He looks down, kind of disappointed I guess.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember, but, who are you? How do you know me?"

"I'm well, I'm a friends of your Parents. Your neighbor and we are or at least were like family." I nod but a word in that sentence catches my attention.

"My Parents?" He stares up at me.

"You don't remember them either, do you?" He sighs.

"I? I? No." Its kind of embarrassing to say you don't remember your own parents. "Who are they? Why are they not here?" He moves the chair closer to me, grabs my hand and speaks softly.

"Sweetheart, you were in a car crash." My eyes water.

"Car crash? What does that have to do with my parents?" He sighs.

"Look, we were on vacation. All of us, and-" I interrupt him.

"All of us?" He looks at me for a minute then answers.

"You, your parents, your brother, and I."

"Brother?"

"You have a little brother. Four years younger."

"Oh." I say. There is a long silence. He continues.

"Anyways, we were on vacation to District 4-" Once again I interupt.

"Where do we live? I mean, what district?"

"12. District 12."

"Ok."

"So, we were going to visit a friend. An old friend. When we got there we rented a car. Your dad was the only one who knew how to drive, your mom was flipping out, cause she wanted to learn but he wouldn't let her. He said it was dangerous. After dinner they wanted to go out for a ride, to see district 4, you and your brother went along. Me I stayed home. Around an hour later I got a phone call...While you guys were out, a man got in the way, and your dad he went off the road so that he wouldn't hit him. You crashed into another car. There was a big explosion. They thought you were all gone. But then they heard you cry and got you to the hospital on time." Now I feel a tear roll down my face. So now I will never know them, and I don't remember them. Haymitch looks at me. "They didn't find the remains. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

I shake my head "I had to know. Thank you." I say softly. He nods.

"I didn't want to go back to District 12, so I transferred to District 7."

"Why District 7?"

"Because I needed company." Is his only reply. I nod still confused. After a long awkward silence he says. "I want to bring you with me." Shock. Shock is what I feel.

"To 7?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to leave without knowing you are safe. So I want to bring you with me." After eliminating any other possible option I reply.

"Ok."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three days later...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I grab the suitcase Haymitch had gone and packed for me from District 12. Along with the help of another person, Effie Trinket. They packed my whole house if you ask me. I have asked Haymitch a billion times who my parents were but he refuses to tell me anything. For now at least. He says I need to 'start fresh, and stop fussing'. Today is when we leave for District 7. Turns out we are still in District 4, but we won't be any longer. I walk up the ramp and onto the train, after, I sit in a chair by the window...Haymitch follows close behind an sits next to me. About an hour into the trips he says.

"What exactly do you remember?" The question take me by surprise so it takes me a while to gather my thought.

"I remember the things I learned in school. About the hunger games, too. I know that you were a victor & mentor and Effie she was an escort..." He cuts me off.

"You know that?"

"Yes, I remember the basics of my life...Nothing important though."

"What do you remember about yourself?"

"My name is Iris. I'm 12 years old. And I have Amnesia." I look out the window.


	2. What life has become

4 YEARS LATER:

I slowly close the door, holding my breath, trying to not make a sound as I entered the house. The door clicks signaling that it is closed. I give a sigh of relief, I have gotten better at sneaking around. But just as I believe I have accomplished the impossible, Haymitch's voice says "Where have you been sweetheart?" I turn in defeat.

"Hey Grandpa."

"Answer my question Iris." He says through clenched teeth.

"Is it even necessary anymore?" I sigh.

"Iris." He says in a warning voice.

"I was hunting, alright? I'm sorry." I drop my sheath of arrows and bow on the floor.

"And what the heck were you doing outside? At 12:00 a.m?! While its snowing?!" I flinch at his tone of voice.

"No animal expects people out at this time, I though maybe I could get more game." I close my eyes waiting for the next round of screams. But none comes. By the time I open my eyes again, Haymitch stands in front of me with a blanket. He throws it around my shoulder and says.

"Iris I thought we had discussed this before..." He frowns "...I don't want you out after sunset. Tell me, what would we do if a wild animal attacked you and there was no one around to help? What would I do if I lost you too?"

"I'm sorry." He grunts.

"But thats not gonna stop you is it?" I shake my head slowly. He makes a frustrated sound "Iris why do you have to be so hard headed?"

"Grandpa I'm sorry but its who I am. Hunting is my thing, so its not even worth your time trying to stop me." He gives me a death glare.

"Iris M- I mean Albernathy, don't you dare disrespect me! If I want you to stop, you will." I sigh and throw myself on the couch.

"Not to be rude but how are you planning on doing that?" I snicker.

"Just like her mother." He mumbles angrily under his breath. My eyes light up.

"Really? How was she?"

"I don't have time for this Iris."

"Haymitch, I'm 16! I want to know who my parents were! I wanna know who I am."

"Stop, Iris. Just stop."

And with that he disappears into the kitchen. I grunt. He always walks out during these conversations. Its started to annoy me a long time ago, and if it were for me I would of known my past a long time ago. The only thing standing in my way though are my Grandpa Haymitch, my Aunt Johanna & Uncle Gale. My Uncle Gale works for the government since the war. My Aunt Johanna, is the most dangerous person in district 7 so no one messes with her, considering her power, she has everyone threatened not to tell me anything. As for my Grandpa Haymitch, hes just determined to keep me in the dark. Theses are the moments when you notice having a family of victors around you all the time isn't always, great. They are not real family, but it sure feels like it. They are all plotting against me, and I feel hopeless.

I look at the wooden paneled walls of the Cabin. Haymitch and I have a house in the victor village. Our only neighbors are My aunt Johanna, Uncle Gale, and their son Ethan. Which has become like the one and only friend I have accepted to have. I probably have other friends somewhere in another district that I don't remember but on the other hand...Probably not. Haymitch says, and I quote "Your as charming as a dead slug." And so Ethan is the only one I talk to most of the time. I still got to school, my teacher love me and treat me like royalty, for some unknown reason. I hate it, though, people started calling me 'Teachers pet'. Not the best way to spend your high school years. I get good grades and all, but I don't exactly like school. I much rather spend my time somewhere deep inside the woods, humming to myself or hunting. Yet, I still show up everyday, and sit through 7 hours of Panem history, Algebra, and Reading. Its the one place where I feel like i'm out of my element.

I wrap the blanket tighter around me and gaze into the fire. We are not in the victors village right now. We are in a Wooden Cabin in the middle of the woods. Which, i'm completely fine with. We come here every vacation. Winter and Summer. Its the one place in District 7 in which no arrogant 18 year olds start hitting on me. So I love it here. Its nice to have time and think about how much I have changed since I first moved here with Haymitch. My Grandpa says I haven't changed though, he says I have "Re-Discovered myself". So I guess I was this way before. At least one part of me has fallen back into place. I hear the back door open and close. Hes probably gonna go get the paper, _'too annoyed with me to go through the front door...nice Grandad, nice,'_ I think to myself. I fiddle with my fingers for a while, just trying to find something to do. Thats when Haymitch bursts through the door, silent tears streaming down his face, a crumbled paper in his hand. His eyes stare at me though. Seeming to be more worried about my reaction than his. In a low voice he says:

"Iris..." I get up from the couch taking the paper from his hand. Staring down at in in disbelief. He finishes. "...Ethan has been in an accident. Hes in a coma"

A terrifying sob escapes my mouth. _No, Not Ethan, they can't take Ethan too._ My parents died, my brother died, and i'm about to loss my best friend too. I drop on my knees and cry into my hands. _Maybe it is true. Maybe I will never be happy._


	3. A Lot To Deal With

"Are you sure about this?" Haymitch shoots me a worried glance. We were currently starting the old car that was parked behind the cabin. It used to belong to my aunt Johanna, she live here, but that was before Ethan was born. Thats when she and my Uncle moved to Victor's Village for the space to raise their son, or so I have been told. So the car hasn't been used in about 17 years. We have been attempting to start in for two hours, and finally succeeded.

"Yes, I'm sure. We need to get to the hospital. I prefer not to ride the car, and go by train. But the train isn't working cause of the snow. So its not like I have much of a choice." I say, my breath visible in the cold air. I have had a phobia over car rides since I can remember. Which is pretty much, since the accident four years ago. I swore I would never ride one, but this is the only time it didn't count . Ethan needs me, and if that means I need to ride a car to get to him, let it be. I swallow the lump in my throat and sit in the passenger seat. Hesitating, I close the door."Lets get this over with."

"Iris, I don't want you to do something you don't wanna do."

"Grandpa, I decided to go. I came up with the car idea. I'm going."

"You can always wait here and when I get there, I'll send Effie with a hovercraft."

"Im not waiting. Either I go with you. Or you can sit here, and I'LL DRIVE there ALONE." I say, starting to get annoyed. But would I really do that? I'm unsure.

"Alright." He says turning the engine on. Surprisingly the car works fairly well. It drives through the snow easily. I stare out the window most of the time, staring at the woods around us. My leg jerking nervously. Its as if my world just ended, every piece I had managed to put in place, crumbing right back into the mess. Every particle within me feared what would happen if Ethan left...Would I ever find happiness? Would I be able to wake up every morning with the guilt of not being there for him? Would I ever know who I am or was? We are parked in front of the hospital by the time I notice I was sobbing. A horrible sound escaping my mouth. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I say darting into the hospital, glad to be out of the car. Unknowing I was walking into yet another nightmare. The Hospital. I hate it. The smell of clean, sick or wounded people being rush by my side. I catch a glimpse of a young girl around the age of ten, being rushed in to the hospital and a woman that seemed to be her mother my by side, mumbling questions. Unknowing as to where she was. Sadness overtakes me, I was in that position once. The only difference was, I was alone. Tears blur my vision._ "Iris Focus"_ I force myself to look away and concentrate on what I really came here for. I run to the front desk.

"Hello how my I-" The red-headed lady at the from desk looks up and stares at me "Do I know you?" I ignore her question and blurt.

"Where can I find Ethan Hawthorne?!" She stares at me in surprise and turns to her computer. "Um, I said, WHERE CAN I FIND ETHAN HAWTHORNE?!" I say irritated by her ignorance.

"Hawthorne? As in Johanna Mason's and General Hawthorne's son?" she says rolling her eyes.

"BY THE WAY ITS JOHANNA HAWTHORNE, GET YOUR FACTS STRAIT AND YES! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT ROOM HES IN!" I slam my fist against the counter, catching the attention of many passing by, they all stop and stare at me, but I don't mind them. "LOOK LADY! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! NOW TELL ME WHERE HIS ROOM IS BEFORE I SLIT YOUR THROAT!" I say without thinking twice.

"YOUNG LADY, YOU FATHER SHOULD WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP! A GIRL YOUR AGE SHOULD NOT BE SPEAKING THAT WAY!" She flips her hair, revealing a mockingjay tattoo on her neck, suddenly I understand why shes this way, shes from the old capitol. No wonder I hated her from the first second. "YOUR JUST ANOTHER JR. WAR HEROES' STALKER!"

"EXCUSE YOU?! LOOK, THERE IS A GUY IN THERE, DYING! AND HES MY BEST FRIEND! I KNOW YOUR CRUEL WAYS WOULDN'T DARE CARE FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME OR HIM BUT I NEED TO GET IN THERE! NOW ARE WE GONNA DO THIS THE NICE WAY OR THE BAD WAY?!" The lady was about to answer back in her annoying high pitched voice when another person enters our lovely conversation.

"I would listen to her if I were you. She wasn't joking when she said she would slit your throat." He says emotionless.

"Hay-Hay-HAYMITCH ALBERNATHY?!" The woman squeals.

"No the milkman," He says sarcastically "Naw duh Haymitch Albernathy! Now are you gunna let my Granddaughter in or do I have to get General Hawthorne involved?"

"Your Granddaughter?" She stares at me dumb-struck "You had kids?!" She directs to Haymitch still observing me.

"Um, n-" Hes cut off bye the woman screaming.

"DID YOU HAVE CHILDREN WITH EFFIE TRINKET?!"

"WHAT? NO! I MEAN...SHES LOVELY AND ALL BUT...I WOULDN'T..." He blushes and I can't help but laugh. I answer the question for him.

"No, Hes to Charming to be in a stable relationship," I say rolling my eyes "And once he noticed he would be forever lonely, he adopted me." I smirk.

"Excuse you but I could of had a perfectly happy life without adopt-" I throw my hand in front of his face, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Admit it Grandad, you would be lost without me." He mumbles.

"Whatever." Then with great force says. "NOW CAN YOU TELL US WHAT ROOM."

"Second floor, Room 284." She rushes. Leaving Haymitch behind once again I hop on the nearest elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes later...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare through the glass window. Then start pacing again. I hate the fact that Haymitch didn't let me in, he said, "Its only to prevent another one of your mental breakdowns" and slammed the door in my face. Am I angry? Yes. Can I do something about it? No, because sadly my Aunt and Uncle agree with him. I'm out-numbered once again. There is 4 people in the room, My Aunt Johanna who was crying into my Uncle's chest, which only strengthens the idea that something is horribly wrong, she never cries. Another woman with curly brown hair and green eyes stood by Ethan, silently crying, mumbling to herself. Oh course, the fourth was my Grandfather Hes so unfair. I stop by the glass again. Glancing at Ethan's still body. Tears collect in my eyes. Oh god, please don't die Ethan. I cover my face and the sobs begin again. It scares me how weak I feel. Suddenly I get a scary thought...Could It be possible that I 'Iris Albernathy' Lik- My thought get cut of by an awkward cough, coming from next to me. I don't bother looking up, I just wanna be left alone. But the person won't quit it. He keeps coughing, as if to get my attention.

"Please Go away..." I say miserably. DON'T THEY SEE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD?!

"Im afraid I won't be doing that anytime soon..." He sighs. "My friend well one of my closest friends is here...HE uh had an accident. It seems I'll be here in a while. It also seems like you need some company. Now how bout you let me see your face, hmmm?" The tears still trailing down my cheeks I stand up. Staring at the guys that had talked to me. My eyes met his, his were green, almost hypnotizing truly. They seems warm, a charming smile accompanying them. Almost too familiar. His Golden locks all messy pilled up on his head. I stare at him my mouth slightly a gap. Something about him, seemed so familiar...Was it his tan? Or his smell of sea salt? Or maybe it was just a crazy thought. Suddenly he chuckles.

"Huh?" I ask, finally snapping out of it.

"I said. Whats a beautiful girl like this doing crying in the hospital?" I suddenly go sad. Ethan. I had almost forgot about him for a second there. With a shaky breath I mutter.

"Long story." Tears gather in my eyes again, a frown overtaking my expression. The guy looks sorry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you, please, show me that smile of yours again." A blush unexpectedly rushes to my cheeks, why am I reacting this way? So unlike me... The guys smirks. "What? Am I too charming for you to talk to?" I laugh out loud. Mimicking Haymitch's words.

"Oh please," I roll my eyes "your about as charming as a dead slug." I laugh. The guy stays serious. Staring at me intently, in a scary manner even. Had he taken it seriously? I give him a weird look.

"Vi?" he says doubtfully.

"Who?"

"VIOLET?"

"I...I don't know what your taking about, i'm sorry. My name is Iris."

"Oh god..." he mumbles under his breath, barely audible.

"Uhhhh..."

"OMG IRIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS YOU! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! VI ITS ME FINN!" At this point i'm freaking out. What the heck is he talking about? He seems like hes about to hug me when the lady with curly hair, that I had seen in Ethan's room early, comes to my rescue. He gently places her hand one 'Finn's' shoulder. He freezes and slowly turns. In a low voice he says "Mom, its her. Shes here. MOM SHE BAC-" She comes him off her sweet low voice filling the room.

"No Finn. Stop."

"But Mom shes..."

"FINNICK DANIEL ODAIR, STOP IT!" Her voice seeming to strong for her fragile frame. He stays quiet. "Finn..." she whispers "...I talked to Haymitch. A lot has happened since. There is something you should know." Finnick? As in the original Finnick Odair's son? Oh gosh, how could I not notice?! Hes like a replica. I look at the woman. This must be Annie Crest-Odair. On snap. I'm standing next to a legends son and wife. I suddenly get nervous. They know me? Do they know me from before the accident? I look back at them. Annie trying to drag Finnick away but he stops dead on track. Annie glances back at him questionably.

"Mom did you tell Haymitch about them being-?"

"No. I was about to go tell him now." She looks at me. "You coming sweetie?" I nod my head slowly, not able to form words. I follow them. My pace matching Finnick's, Annie walking ahead. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't dare look back at him. Annie stops and asks me to go to the cafeteria and buy some coffee for everyone, handing me money. I went but didn't accept the money, I would pay it myself. What were they talking about right now? Me? Did they know me? How did they know Haymitch? I sigh. They probably know who I was better than I do. Soon enough I was heading back to the room. Finally catching my breath, taking it easy, because after all he was in a coma. He wouldn't be walking up anytime soon. Once by the room I saw Haymitch walking towards me.

"Hey Grandad, did Annie talk to you?"

"You know Annie?" he says raising a brow.

"Oh I meet her and Erm Finnick earlier..." I say blushing.

"I see." He chuckles. " And no. I haven't seen them."

"Oh. Mkay. They were looking for you."

"Alright," He says looking around "I'll talk to her when she gets back." I nod. Suddenly his phone goes off.

"Hello?" He says. (This is all Haymitch's side of the conversation)  
"KATNISS?!" He gasps. Even I do, wow, my Grandad hadn't even mentioned her more than once in the last four years.  
"I...GOD DAMMIT CHILD YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME IN THE LAST FOUR YEARS AND NOW YOU CALL ME?!"  
"Well, I live in seven, close to Johanna."  
" Omg Peeta! I miss you! This is great, finally, I speak to my favorite of the pair." He laughs. "I'M GLAD YOU HEARD THAT SWEETHEART!" He yells into the phone. Then sadly he says.  
"Yes. Yes. Hes in a coma. Johanna is devastation You know how she feels?" Then as if noticing something he says "Oh yeah I know. I'm sorry sweetheart." He glaces at me quickly then back at the floor.  
"Oh course sweetheart." he says sadly. "Yes I miss you guys. Your my family..." there is a pause "...Mhmmmm, I miss her too."  
"Katniss...Don't...Don't cry sweetheart. KATNISS DAMMIT PLEASE! WHERE THE HECK IS THE MOCKINGJAY?! THE WAR HERO?! THE HUNTER?! THE ONE THAT NEVER CRIED?!" He then sighs.  
"Its alright Peeta, I understand. Don't worry. I'm used to her cursing me out, a little rusty, but I have enough practice on 'How to deal with an angry Katniss'. Yes. Yes. Tell her i'm sorry, its a touchy subject." He nods as if the person on the other side can see him. He sucks in a breath. "Oh course I'll come see you guys soon...Hows Rye?" His eyes water "Rye?" He whispers in Disbelief "Poor little boy is traumatized " There is yet another long pause. "Yeah, Bye Peeta. Tell the toast I said Hi." With that he hangs up. He meets my eyes, and just stares, and stares. I start feeling uncomfortable and blurt.

(Back to normal)  
"Toast?" In attempt to change the subject. "You speak to Toast?" Haymitch suddenly laughs.

"No, Toast is what I call Rye...its an old joke." I says.

"And Rye isssssss...?" He stares at me in shock.

"Rye. Rye Nicholas Mellark?" I then nod.

"Ohhhhh...Peeta and Katniss's son?" He nods sadly.

"I guess...Yeah...I guess you can call him that...But hes also..." He trails of and looks at me again. I was about to complain when Annie came around the corner and placed a hand on Haymitch's shoulder.

"Haymitch I need to talk to you." She takes a deep breath. "They are..."

"Alive." He finishes. "Yes, I know." She seems confused.

"How? I mean..."

"They called me, right now." Annie stands there lacking words. I find myself wondering, did they think Katniss and Peeta were dead? But I didn't get the change to ask because Finnick came around the corner. Joining my side. I feel butterflies in my stomach, before I control myself. I start feeling uneasy, I don't seem like myself anymore. But Finnick's words come out in a rush.

"District 7 is running out of medical supplies to treat Ethan, They are transferring him to twelve..." No one knows how to respond. But my uncle joins the conversation and says.

"C'mon guys, lets go pack, we are going to 12." No one argued. We just walked out into the snow and headed home. We have a long trip ahead of us. Seems like my Grandad was going to see the Mellarks a lot sooner than planned. As for me, I was gunna be stuck with the arrogant 18 year old standing next to me for who knows how long.


	4. District 12

"I spy with my little eye something green." Fin says, AGAIN.

"A tree." I huff.

"Correct." I roll my eyes and stare out the window. I was sitting with Finn in the dinning cart because Annie said so, while the adults talked back in the kitchen cart. Of course I wanted to wander around but I wasn't about to just go against Annie. "Ok so, I spy with my little eyes something Gree-"

"Oh gosh Finn, a tree." He smirks.

"You called me, Finn."

"Well isn't that your name?"

"Yeah. It is. But you have been calling me Finnick since we left Seven." I shrug.

"Too long, I'm too lazy." His laughter is so contagious but I hold the urge to laugh along.

"I spy with my little eye something blue..." He stares deeply into my eyes waiting for me to answer.

"Well that's a difference." I matter-of-factually state while glancing around the room."Finn there is absolutely nothing blue in this room." I frown staring at all the red and silver around us. He tilts my chin to face him again and stares at me.

"Yes there is...beautiful and blue." I bet I looked confused.

"I...I'm unsure as what you mean." He smirks.

"Your eyes." I feel his warm breath on me and I shudder. Little alarms start going of in my head. This isn't right! Back away Iris! But I didn't listen, I felt both of us inching forward.

"SWEETHEART IN THE KITCHEN, NOW!" Haymitch voice booms from the kitchen. Thank gosh. I quickly stand and start walking away. I stop by the door frame and turn, staring at Finn. Hes smiling at the ground sadly. Was he really going to kiss me? Would I have let him even knowing Ethan was in the hospital? I shake my head. Finn Odair would never care for a stupid 16 year old like me. I turn and keep walking. Leaving the memory behind with him. I walk into the kitchen and sit on one of the seats by the island counter in the middle. Surrounded by grown ups. I cough awkwardly.

"Yes?" I direct towards my Grandad.

"We have agreed to not let you see Ethan until he is in a stable condition." He answers. The anger starts boiling in me.

"WHAT? NO!" I feel tears collect in my eyes. I turn to my Aunt Johanna. "AUNT JO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HE NEEDS ME!" She shakes her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Iris. Its for the best." She seems so broken but right now I couldn't care less.

"UNCLE GALE?! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NOT OK WITH THIS TOO?!" He stares back at me a sorry expression on his face, he is, they aren't going to let me see Ethan.

"Iris..." He stares.

"NO! STOP!" I stand "YOUR ALL UNFAIR! THIS ISN'T OK! ETHAN IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HES IN A FREAKING COMA! YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY AWAY?! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL!" Tears where streaming down my face. I ran, no where in particular. I just wanted to go and hide. Get away from all those monsters. I hit a dead end, the train ends here. I had almost forgotten it would end. I turn on my heels and run into the nearest closet. Its small and stuffy but I don't care. I can't stop those horribly sounding sobs from escaping my mouth, no matter how hard I try. I bury my face in my hands and just block out the world. I hear the closet door open but I don't look up. Maybe they will leave. The door closes and I break down once again. What surprised me the most was when someone apparently sitting next to me holds me and pulls me into their lap. I let out a strangled scream. But they wont let go. Soon a soothing familiar voice is whispering i'm my ear.

"Shhhh, is Ok Everything will be alright." The voice seems hurt almost. "Iris please, stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." My watery eyes trail up and meet with a pair of tear filled green ones.

"Finn?" My voice barely a whisper.

"Yea," he smiles through tears. I wanna let go. I want to tell him i'm Ok That he should go. But I can't...My hand grips his shirt while more tear threaten to spill because I know i'm not Ok I never will be. He tightens his hold on me and buries his face into the crook of my neck. "You really do care for him don't you?" Do I? My mouth responds before I can even think it through.  
"Of course I do, Finn. Hes my best friend. Hes the only person in this messed up world that I can tell anything to let alone trust." He pulls back from the hug and glares at me.  
"Ok." Is all he says and the room suddenly seems so cold. He scoops me up bridal style and leads me into my room. He lays be in the bed and throws a blanket over me. He stops, his hand on the doorknob and his back to me. "I hope everything works out for you." He says almost too harshly and then hes gone. I'm left alone in the dark, to battle my nightmares.

"Iris" Someone shakes me. I groan and bury my head into the pillow.

"Five more minutes..." My head was pounding, still recovering from the breakdown from earlier. Annie hovering near my bed.

"No sweetie, You need to get up. We arrived at District 12 half an hour ago. Haymitch, Gale, and Finn..." Dang It hurts to hear his name "...bags outside." I nod and sit up even though I had blocked out most of what she said. "Change and meet us at the front of the station. Johanna is waiting for you, though." For the first time I notice my Aunt Johanna standing be the door. Without another word I get up and walk into the bathroom. Changing into some black cargo pants, black hunting boots, and a green tank top. When I walk out my Aunt Johanna gasps. I glare.

"What?"

"Oh uh...Nothing its just...you look so much like your..." She doesn't finish the sentence. But I know what she was gonna say. Mother. According to Haymitch, my mom used to hunt too. I nod.

"At least I can have that much from her." She laughs.

"Sweetie you are her, wait til' she..." She stops dead on tracks. She seems a little jumpy. Wait isn't she gonna finish the sentence ! "Um do you want me to do your hair?" I guess she isn't. But even though i'm extremely angry at her for earlier I nod my head and sit on the edge of her bed. She walks over and starts doing her magic. Hairs flying everywhere. After five minutes she steps back. "There. Its not perfect but its close enough." I stand and walk over to the mirror on the wall. A satisfied smile plays on my lips.

"I love it." Its a braid. A side braid really. But its so beautiful and I feel more me than ever before.

"Glad to hear it. Now get your butt off this train before I drag it out." I laugh.

"I was wondering what had happened to your snappy attitude." Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud? I run out of the room laughing and yell. "I LOVE YOU!" over my shoulder.

The silence was horrible. No one was talking at all on the walk to the Mellark's household. My feet where in pain. Peeta Mellark was SUPPOSED to pick us up at the train. But the train got here five hours earlier. So 3:59 exact. How do i know this? Effie came along. No one wanted to wake Peeta up and the Taxi service in district 12 only ran from 11:00 a.m to 3:00 p.m. So we walked for two hours! It was just plain horrible. Effie made sure to let us know that, too. Haymitch was mumbling curse words. Effie was ranting on and on about how the taxi service times should be extended. Annie was walking silently in the lead. Finn by her side with his head lowered a depressed look on his face. Uncle Gale and Aunt Jo in the back debating whether we should rent a hotel, all of us squish into the Mellark's house, or BUY a house in the Victors Village. I, was standing on the side lines looking bored and praying for this horrible walk to end. Suddenly I see big houses coming into view and I take off running. Screaming. This alerts Finn and he starts following me.

"IRIS! IRIS! ARE YOU OK?!" His voice echoes behind me. Haymitch chuckles. What is he laughing about? Ah who cares? YAY! I'M HERE! SECOND HOUSE TO THE LEFT SECOND HOUSE TO THE LEFT! I go around the big wheel of house and stop in front of a big beautiful forest green one. I stare smiling. Finn joins me, panting. "Oh my gosh Iris, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"I wanted to get here sooner." I shrug.

"And give me a heart attack? Gee, thanks." I roll my eyes.

"No one told you to follow me." I growl. Before I hear a response the others join us.

"OH THANK THE LORDS!" Effie's voice is an octave too high. I laugh.

"I know how you feel."

"Em, we should go inside. Its getting kind of cold out." Uncle Gale says. We all nod in reply. But before we could move a voice scream.  
"IRIS! IRIS IRIS IRIS!" And within seconds a girl around my age with bleach blond hair and brown eyes tackles me with a hug. Oh Gosh What Did I Just get myself into?


	5. Flashback or Just a Dream?

"Um, excuse me?" I say awkwardly under the girls bone crushing hug. Sure, she was a lot shorter than me but she will no longer be judged, she surly surprised me. She was short, skinny, and seemed super nice. But, I have absolutely no freaking idea who she is.

"Hello, Emileigh." My Grandad smiles wearly

"EMIII!" Finn exclaimed

"Finnyboy!" She screamed back humorously. Finally letting me go and running towards Finn. They share a friendly hug and then they pull away.

"Long time no see!" Finn says. "No kidding...We haven't hung out since Ir-" She stops and turns to me smiling largely "I can't believe your-" This time my aunt Johanna interrupts

"No Deliah Jr." She rolls her eyes at the name. "You have the wrong person." Emileigh gives a confused look.

"I would comment on the name but i going to ignore it and ask...How could I possibly have the wrong person? I think I would remember my best friends face." She frowns and I do too. Best Friend? What the heck is she taking about? Finn nods his head like a mad man.

"I thought the same Thing Em, I mean-"

"FINNICK AND EMILEIGH!" My uncle Gale booms. Everyone's head snapps to him. "Stop. This isn't her. Alright? Shes gone." My turn to speak.

"Who are you all talking about?" There is silence and my anger builds up. "Oh cmon guys seriously?! I've been receiving weird looks ever since I got here and its getting on my nerves! Who is this person I'm being compared to!?"

"Well you see, This girl that I knew since I was little she was in..." Haymitch stops Emileigh from talking. "What?" She asked him.

"Come with me Emileigh, I have some explaining to do to you before you open that yap of yours." She nods reluctantly. Turning to me before she left, she said,

"Sorry for the misunderstanding." And trudged away to join Haymitch as he walked toward the main road. After I long silence I say.

"Soooo...What now?"

"I say we knock." Effie says in her 'Thats the reasonable thing to do' voice. "Alright Eff." My uncle Gale replys and knocks on the door in dramatic slow motion. He loves irritating her. An old woman with gray hair opens the door, shock written on her face.

"Gale?" Disbelief is clear in her voice. "Hey ya old hag." My Uncle laughs and she smacks him on the side of the head.

"Gale Hawthorne do not call me that. Your getting old yourself!" My Uncles eyes are wide.

"Are you crazy lady?! I'm in my 40's your in your what, 120's?!" he laughs.

"Hawthorne, I am not that old. And you mister need to learn to respect your elders." I decide to walk away right about then. I walk to the center of the big well of houses and sit in the green area. I lay down staring at the clouds. My eyes flutter closed from exhaustion and I feel like i'm slowly drifting away.

_The feeling of dread. The screeching of a car. Lights blinding me. The girl in my dream had dark brown hair but her ocean blue tear filled eyes were a feature hard to ignore. She was around 12. Her arms flew around a little blond boy around the age of 8. His large grey eyes filled with fear. There was a woman's scream and then a man's. A sharp pain shot through my arm..._

I bolted up to the feeling of being shaken. Tears and swear pouring down my face. My eyes meet Finnick's green ones. He looked terrified.

"Dammit Iris." He hugged me "You scared me half to death. You were shaking and crying and I couldn't wake you up!" I could tell he was worried yet he wasn't on my mind. Only one thing was. That little girl in the dream...That little girl was me.

"I'm Fine, Odair." I said confidently, pushing him away. He eyes me strangely but gets up anyways. He offered me his hand, but I get up without help.

"Whats with the sudden attitude?"

"Nothing." I reply in my defense. You see this is what happens when I'm scared as, well you know. All my walls go up and I go on defense mode. With what happened three seconds ago, how could I not say i'm terrified. What it a dream? Or a memory?

"Alright alright, Whatever you say Sergeant." His hands are up in defeat. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up, Fishboy." I say out of no where. I freeze. Fishboy?

"Fishboy?" He voices my thoughts though he seems amused.

"I sincerely have no idea where that came from." I shrug.

"Its ok. Reminds me of someone who called me that." He laughs.

"Alright. As long as It insults you enough." I smile.

"Oh how lovely." He knows how to use sarcasm? I'm impressed. "Anyways, Miss oh so lovely companion, Peeta is working at the bakery, Katniss is hunting, Rye is at school, and therefore we cannot just invade their house. BUT My mom brought her key to her old home here in the Victors Village from when we would come on Vacation. Aunt Jo and Uncle Gale stayed there too so they were thrilled we still have the house. They decided to settle in. Oh Emi went home. And my mom insisted I find you and show you around." I glare at him.

"Why would I want to hang with you?"

"Because I'm awesome!" He yells.

"Oh goody, your arrogant too? That totally make me want to talk to you." Note the sarcasm, Finn.

"Oh c'mon, you can't possibly hate me THAT much."

"Your right, I hate you much more." I smile victoriously. He huffs.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine? I mean deary, I'm hot and intelligent. It cant get any better."

"I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing that you've never used it." I laugh.

"I'm not stupid..." He mumbles.

"Actually, I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!" I clutch my side from laughter. He pouts.

"Your just a big bully!" He whines like a five year old.

"And your a very stuck up child!" I retort.

"And the devil has arrived..." Chuckles another voice. Our heads turn to find a tall dark skinned kid at the front counter of some sort of bakery. Hes chuckling while looking at Finn, oh good, if he would have been talking at me his face would have probably met the floor. I look around wondering how we got all the way here without noticing.

"Blake MY MAN!" Finnick yells and they share a 'Manly', not really, hug. They start talking about fishing accidents and burning kitchens and a bunch of other stuff. Eventually Blake's eyes travel to me.

"And who is she?" Blake asks.

"Oh thats..." I decide to answer for him.

"Thorn. You can call me Thorn.

"As far as I've been told i'm as pretty as a rose but as deadly as it's thorns." Blake smirks at my response.

"Deadly now are you?" Blake asks. Finn chuckles.

"I know right." Finn is now laughing hysterically. I frown.

"Whats so funny?" They both laugh harder and my frown gets bigger.

"Hun...You...Don't look...Like you can't...Hurt...A fly..." Blake says between laughter. Time to kill his ego. I spot a bow and some arrows on the floor near the door. Perfect. In one quick movement my arrow has hit the bread Blake was holding and now both of them were stuck on the oven in the back. I half smile as Finn and Blake stare at me in shock.

"Damn girl..." Blake say.

"That was incredible, Vi." Finn whispers to himself, probably not meant for anyone to hear but well I have awesome hearing and heard it clear as day. Vi? I'll ask about it later. I cross my arms.

"Convinced now?" Both Blake and Finn nod dumbly. Ha, if only they knew that was just basics.

"KATNISS?!" A voice asked from the back of the bakery. Not too long after a blond man with ocean blue eyes appears."Um Blake? How did you guys get an arrow stuck on one of my ovens?" They pointed at me and I chuckled, embarrassed.

"Oh um, I'm sorry, I just wanted to prove them wrong and well, I'll pay for the oven. My Grandad can surely afford it." He shakes his head and comes around to the front of the counter.

"No, No its fine. I needed a new one anyways." He stared at me with frown lines on his head. "Uh whats, whats your name?"

"You can call me Thorn." I shrug slightly.

"Alright Thorn. You new in town?" I nod my head.

"I live in 7 but one of my best friends was sent here. Hes in a coma and the whole family pretty much temporarily moved here. I came with the Hawthorns, Effie trinket, and Abernathy." I sigh. "Please don't freak out, I know its a whole 'family' of victors but its really no big deal!" The man smiles.

"Kiddo, i'm not going to freak out because thats also my family of Victors. I'm Peeta Mellark." My head snaps up and I stare at his face. I should have known.

"Omg, I'm sorry, I should have noticed." He shrugs.

"Its been a while since I was out in the media so I can understand why you didn't recognize me. You say you came with them?"

"Yep." I say popping the 'p'.

"You must be the girl Haymitch Adopted as a grand daughter?" He says in his best 'Wow, can't believe it took me that long to notice' tone.

"Yeah, Thats me." I smile.

"Haha, in that case maybe i'll insist Haymitch pays for the oven just to get on his nerves." He says to himself. Then he turns back to me "But, Anyways, Welcome to the Family!" He wraps me in a fatherly hug and I hug back right away. He gives good hugs. BETTER THAN HAYMITCH'S BY A BILLION! I smile warmly.

"Thank you, I means a lot to be accepted." He smiles back. Then turns to Finn and Blake.

"You guys are in BIG trouble, whats up with the provoking? C'mon, I thought you learned your lesson back when Iris was here!" He sound frustrated, and hesitates for a moment before continuing, "Blake, clean up this mess. And YOU," he turns to Finn ,"I suggest you start running, I'll give you a 10 second head start...One...Two..." And just like that Finn is out the door. I laugh a bit. I think I like Peeta, he seems like a good person. Hopefully Katniss will be too...For a minute my mind wanders to what he said 'When Iris was here', Did I used to work here or something? I was awfully young. Or maybe I got along with The Mellark's & Odairs back then. Does Peeta remember me?


	6. Meeting Rye

"I'm here!" I yell. Entering the victors house, Peeta told me was Annie's. It was actually next to the Mellark's forest green one. Peeta had to stay back at the bakery for a while to help Blake clean up, so i'd come alone. Finn's head pokes out of the kitchen with a goofy smile.

"Hey, Iris!" He greets.

"NOPE, You are no longer allowed to call me by my real name. Since I don't know the Mellarks so well, and or anyone in this town, I will be called Thorn." I interrupt.

"BUT WE ARE AT THE HOUSE!" He says/yells.

"But your a stranger too aren't you Fishboy?" I smirk "Therefore, You need to call me Thorn as well."

"But..."

"No buts, Butts are for toilets." I laugh. He rolls his eyes but a smile plays on his lips.

"Whatever you say, 'Thorn'." He emphasizes the word Thorn. Before disappearing into the kitchen. I follow behind to see Finn and my uncle Gale sitting by the counter as Aunt Joe and 'Aunt' Annie where flying around the kitchen, putting together a last minute dinner. My aunt Johanna never liked cooking but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Also known as, Effie will be back with my Grandpa Haymitch from the hob soon and if she sees dinner is off schedule, we were all screwed. I sit next to my Uncle Gale and place my head in my hands and grunt.

"Whats wrong with you, Kiddo?" My uncle chuckles. I grunt again.

"I'm soooooo tired. Its like 8:41 p.m! And we've been up since yesterday!" I yell. My uncle roles his eyes.

"Thorn, you took a three hour nap on the train. Your better off than the rest of us, and yet do you see anyone else complaining?" I pout in defeat. He chuckles again :Yep, I thought so."

"Shut up, Hawthorne." I huff, then laugh. I love my uncle.

"DINNERS DONE!" My Aunt Johanna and Annie yell in unison Saved by the second because Effie and Grandpa Haymitch walk in just then. Sheesh, awesome timing. But somethings different this time...A young boy around the age of 12 walks in with a huge grin on his face. I find his smile comforting. I felt at home for a second, before I came back to the real world and noticed I'd never be at home.

"RYE! BUDDY!" Finn burst and then does an adorable cute handshake with the boy...Woah...That was weird.

"FINN! ITS BEEN FOREVER!" The boy says. Oh gosh, His voice is so calming.

"RIGHT?! DUDE WE SO HAVE TO CATCH UP ON THE PAINTING CONTESTS!" Finn chuckles.

"OH PLEASE, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE, YOU NEVER DID!" Oh my. I love this kid. Rye right? Huh, hes my new role model. I stand up quickly and head towards them.

"You got that right. Hes such a jerk!" I laugh. Rye turns to face me but seemed a little shocked.

"Errrrr...Hey? Who are you?" _Oh right. He has no idea who I am._

"Thorn. You can call me Thorn. MY grandpa is Haymitch." His eyes suddenly turn into one of recognition.

"OH, OK, yeah, My mom told me you were coming." He smiles weary "Nice to meet you...Thorn." I nod.

"You too Rye!" I say back in my best friendly voice.

"TOAST!" My Aunt Johanna suddenly burst and moves me to the side so she can hug Rye. I see him roll his eyes but nevertheless hugs back.

"Hey, Aunty Jo. Its been a while." He smiles slightly.

"HELL YEAH IT HAS! TOTALLY NOT WHAT I PLANNED! BOY WE NEED OUR JOHANNA TO RYE TIME!" Uncle Gale chuckles at that one and then says something along the lines of 'Poor kids gotta deal with Johanna' under his breath. I giggle slightly. Its true. I feel bad for him.

"Alright alright people. Give the kid his space." Haymitch interrupts. Rye raises his brow.

"Ya, cuz you totally did!" _Ooooooooooh Sarcasm. Why can't this kid be related to me?!_ I laugh.

"I feel bad for you Rye. I know that I hated the attention at first too." I shot him and apologetic smiles and he gave me one back. Just then Peeta walks in.

"HEY FAMILY! ITS NICE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" He chuckles. Everyone gathers into a family hug but I linger in the corner of the room awkwardly. Haymitch notices and gestures me forward but I shake my head slightly. I wasn't part of the Mellark family. Not yet at least. I didn't belong in their 'group hug'. Once they pulled away My Aunt Joe was the first to talk.

"Where's Katniss, Pita Bread?" She says as if its the most normal nickname ever. Wow these people are weird. I love it.

"Shes staying out in the woods today, hunting for the next week, probably wont be back til' morning," He shrugs. _Woods...Hunting...I think I like this woman already_. "But anyways I know its been a long day for you all, so I recommend we settle down and call it a night. Annie, Finnick, Joe, and Gale can stay here there are only three rooms in this house and quite frankly I don't think Haymitch wants Thorn staying in a room with Finn," She shook his head chuckling. Seems like Finn's got a reputation "So Haymitch you can stay at the guestroom at our house and Thorn can stay in my daughter's old room." He finishes. _Guess we are staying at the Mellark's residence..._


End file.
